


Always Forever

by ukawaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Kenma/Reader - Freeform, Other, Timeskip Haikyuu, Torture, im sorry lmao, kenma/femreader yandere!kenma/reader rape/noncon, some of the boys r going to die, tw, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukawaa/pseuds/ukawaa
Summary: Poor girl just wanted to be with her friends, no matter what gender, they disappeared without a trace. Poor girl had a stalker who loved her very much. Poor girl liked being around a guy. The guy had plans for her. The guy wanted to hold her, and kill for her. The guy kept her for himself. Locked away. Alone. With him. Forever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Always Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo's house party  
> \-----------------  
> Status: Sober, happy  
> Time: 9:30pm  
> Notes: I WANT YOU.  
> author's note: my brain is fried, send help.

"My sweet darling, If only I could have you in my arms. If only I could take you away from this world. If only I could keep you to myself. Keep you with me, lock you away, and make sure nobody lays a single finger on you." A voice said, in a shaken manner. "I'll kill anyone that gets in my way, doesn't matter who they are to me or you, doesn't matter the gender, age. You're mine."

A girl, that was perfect to him in so many ways. No matter the insecurity, she was perfect to him. He yearned love an affection from her, they've been friends ever since high school. Kenma Kozume was his name. The one who wanted to keep this girl for himself. He loved her so so much, but he had a problem. His very own volleyball team that played with him during high school was deadly in love with her. Kenma was not happy about it. He would make sure that he was the only one to love you, even if that meant hurting his own friends. There you were, standing in the group surrounded by the boys and other people. This day was known as Kuroo's house party. You stood there laughing with the boys, drinking many mixtures of alcohol, that made you tipsy. The loud music surrounded the house, but the only thing Kenma could hear was your voice, and only your voice. You stood next to kuroo, the male wrapping his arm around your waist. Of course, the long haired male saw. Your face felt hot, as you had a crush on the cocky dork. You smiled and hugged him, latching onto him for support to stand up. The cat-eyed male had enough, standing up and walking towards you. "Kuroo..can I talk to you?" He said, his sharp yellow eyes almost looking like they were glowing. "Oi, Kenma! Finally came to interact with us?" He smirked, still having his hands on f/n. Kenma nodded slightly. "I just wanted to see if you had a charger or something, my phone is dying." His eyes lingered on the girl.

"You're so lame kenma, sure, come with me." Kuroo sat f/n down on a chair and signaled Kenma to come with him. The reverse pudding head felt his heart race, the urge to kill him right then and now, infront of everyone was tempting. Oh so tempting. As the two boys came into the room, Kuroo came to the side of his bed to retrieve a charger, not knowing that Kenma was right behind him, holding a pocket knife. As soon a Kuroo turned around, Kenma stabbed him in the shoulder, making the male groan in pain. Kenma was just ready to get this over with, Kuroo with a horrified look on his face looked at his best friend who became a monster. "K-Kenma! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He yelled, thankfully the music was loud enough. "You fucking touched my f/n, my beautiful f/n..she means more to me than anything, even more than you. I'll kill whoever touches her. Even if it was my own best friend." His eye twitched with insanity in his eyes. Kenma dashed to Kuroo, attempting to stab him in the stomach, but Kuroo smacked the knife out of his hand, giving him a small cut. Assuming that Kenma's power was at a solid one and Kuroo was at a good three, they had quite the struggle. Kenma going in to reach for the knife, pinned under Kuroo, The taller male punched him. Kuroo receiving one back, having a now broken nose. Kuroo covered his bleeding nose, looking up to see Kenma towering over him. "Goodbye, old friend." was the last words Kuroo heard before being stabbed at the top of his head, Kenma now pushing it deeper into his skull.

Kenma made sure to think ahead, he dragged kuroo into his bed, placing the blankets over him. Then he reached into the bag that he hid in the room earlier, and cleaned up the blood. Now putting on the extra set of clothes, kenma grabbed kuroo's phone and texted Yamamoto to tell everyone to get out and to lock the doors behind him. Kenma dashed out of Kuroo's room with his charger. Yamamoto guided everyone out of the house, including Kenma. The Kenma's arm was pulled back. "What happened upstairs?" He raised his eyebrows. Kenma stayed calm. "Kuroo said that he was tired and just gave me his charger, he said that his stomach was hurting and that he was tired." Kenma shruged. Yamamoto nodded, walking off to his car. Kenma had other plans now, he saw f/n walking across the street, stumbling on the way. Kenma rushed over to her side as the girl turned around and smiled. "Oh, hi Kenma." She said slurring her words a bit. "f-f/n..you can't be out all alone like this..I can walk you home." The male said, his palms sweaty, his face red and a growing bludge. "Really..? Thank you..!" She hesitated on her words, aware that she's drunk. She held onto his arm, her sent reaching his nose. She smelled sweet, and her breath mixed with alcohol. After chatting, and laughing along the way and you throwing up on the side of a tree, you were finally home. "T-Thank you Kenma.." f/n said, her cheeks hot. "No problem." He said and turned around walking off. f/n then walked into her house, now locking her doors and turning off her lights.

Kenma appeared out of the shadows, now taking a picture of her house, car template and saving her address on his phone. He looked through the window of her car to see a pack of gum, Chapstick and what had looked like, a hairbrush. A smile growing on his face, he picked the lock on her car without setting the alarm off and took the Chapstick and hairbrush. He decided to be nice and write her a note, "I'll give you something back in return." and then left. Entering his house, locking the door and taking off his shoes, he walked to his gaming set up. Then going onto Instagram to find a photo of you. He was going to do something that he was going to be very proud of, he wanted to make a shrine of you. Appreciating your beauty, your flaws and so much more that he couldn't describe. He was oozing with obsession, lust and many dark intentions. He wanted to keep you in his basement, tie you up, see how pretty you'd look while crying. A creepy grin appeared on his face, he started giggling, then the giggle turned into a chuckle, then a full on laugh. It felt like he couldn't wait any longer, he needed you now. His thoughts in his head were going insane, so many things that he wanted to do, he wanted to break you, fix you and break you again and again. His laughs echoing in his room, the picture finished printing, he got up and went to his dresser, putting up your photo and putting down your hairbrush and Chapstick. He paused and picked the Chapstick up, opening it, and licking it.

Kenma woke up the next day and heard banging on his door. He knew that they found out. Kenma rushed to the door, opening it. Yaku, Lev, Yamamoto and f/n all there at the door while f/n was crying. Of course, that sadist grew a boner. "Kenma! Kuroo is..d-dead!" Lev screeched. Yaku smacked the back of his head. "We called the police earlier and found out that he's been stabbed at the top of his head while he was sleeping, It was a small knife but it was deep, unfortunately, there wasn't any fingerprints." A girl peeked from behind lev, it was his sister. "Kenma!" She ran over to him and hugged him. "I-I know it isn't everyday that your best friend di-wait-just ignore what I said!" She sobbed in embarrassment. Kenma put his head down, now having to put on a show. His tears streamed down his face, but his mind was saying something completely different. 'That's what you get for touching my f/n, bi-' f/n then hugged Kenma, putting his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry kenma.." Kenma had a small blush on his cheeks, he only thought- 'Boobs.' They were all now sitting in a coffee shop, sitting in silence. f/n then spoke up. "I-I loved him." her voice cracked, tears in her eyes. Kenma's eye twitched, he'd have to restrain himself before thinking about kidnapping her right then and there infront of everybody. Lev took her hand, and pat her back, now hugging her. Kenma was now fuming. Then so did his sister, now he was really going on a rampage.

Lev stroked her hair as Alisa cupped her cheeks. Kenma was going to have so much fun tonight, he just knew it. Yamamoto and Yaku left, so it was only the four of them. Kenma decided to put his plan in motion.


End file.
